The Story Of Us Rewrite
by Thegirlwhodaredtosmile
Summary: As two best friends begin to discover their feelings for each other an old crush begins to discover his feelings as well for the adventurer. MarshallxFionnaxGumball. {Rewrite}


_A/N Okay so yes it has been such a long time since I have written anything and recently I've deleted my stories because seriously have you guys actually been reading this were you all being nice so, you commented on my fanfics?_

_I don't know whatever floats your boats._

_Any ways if you want to find out why I've been on hiatus then just go to my profile the reasons are listed on there._

_Welcome to my rewrites _

_About the same fucken stories_

_Just a different way of writing them._

_Because really the first ones were shit come on. _

The day went by slowly to Fionna's point of view she just wanted the Sun to settle down and let the Moon take a turn to shine in the sky, but at last the Sun took its time before leaving that day. Fionna was sitting on the blue mixed with black couch watching the clock change every second seeing if somehow the time would magically fast forward to at least eight thirty then he could come over already. She turned her head to the clock it read five ten Fionna grunted "Sweetie you keep looking at that clock, why?" Cake asked noticing Fionna's strange behavior.

"I'm watching the clock to see when Marshall is coming" Fionna answered not taking her eyes away from the clock. Tick Tick Tick. Five eleven Fionna let out a frustrated huff "Why can't time go any faster?!" She cried out Fionna flopped onto her back slowly falling off of the couch landing with a loud thud on the ground. Cake shook her head at this.

"Sugar, I don't even know what to do with you anymore" She went towards her flopping onto Fionna's stomach the adventurer let out an "oof" sound "What do you even see in him? A light shade of pink spread across her face, she looked away not wanting Cake to see her face.

"What are you talking about?" Fionna knew exactly what Cake meant, but had no attention of answering her besides she's already told Cake about perhaps twenty times already about what she sees in Marshall whenever she asked. The spotted cat shook her head once again.

"All right I see" She got off of Fionna walking towards the kitchen "Don't tell me then" She chuckled. Fionna sighed, whenever she asked about Marshall and how she found him appealing she always finds herself questioning herself too. What did she find attractive about the Vampire King? Fionna hated the fact of herself having a crush on one of her guy friends she hated it so much she wasn't the same around him anymore. Fionna told everything to Marshall, but now when she talked to him she was a nervous disaster in front of him everything she said or at least tried to say to him was either something she thought was stupid or she stuttered through out the whole conversation making him laugh at her. Which mad her embarrassed and more nervous then before, he saw this of course, and quickly apologized to her explaining himself why he laughed, but that she never knew why exactly he would do that. Fionna excepted him to just ignore the fact she was beating herself up for her stuttering, however instead he said he was sorry yet she thought of all the moments they had together how she had much more fun with Marshall Lee than Gumball soon she found herself losing her feelings for the pink prince and instead her heart moved on to the King. Fionna found out more reasons to why she liked the vampire and when she thought of them she found herself smiling like an idiot to them. "Marshall" She whispered softly "Glob Marshall!" She yelled roughly hitting her fist against the wooden floor. She got up from it looking at the time once again. Five thirty five she sighed in relief at least thinking about Marshall Lee made the time go faster as she waited for Marshall Lee. "CAKKE!"

"What"

"Make me some cake, Cake" She laughed at her own joke, but Cake responded differently instead she let a loud sigh so Fionna could hear "Hey I thought it was pretty funny now come on" Fionna walked into the kitchen finding Cake in a plain white apron making chocolate pancakes "Oh man pancakes!" Fionna cheered, quickly grabbing a plate and fork "And not any pancakes they're CHOCOLATE PANCAKES!".

"I thought you wanted cake?" Cake rolled her eyes playfully remembering her sister's joke. Fionna waved her hand in the air.

"Screw the cake I want me some chocolate pancakes" Fionna stabbed her fork into the stack that was already finished placing four of them on her plate. She sat herself down on the wooden chair starting to dig in. Fionna looked up at Cake seeing her frozen like she just saw one of her worst fears "What" Fionna managed to say with a mouth full of chocolate filled pancakes. She looked behind her Marshall was floating above her with the same black and purple umbrella he always carried with him Fionna's face was already dirty with one bite of her food she was a messy eater after all. Chocolate coded the edges of Fionna's lips, crumbs of the pancakes surrounded her mouth area, and she still hasn't swallowed her food, which made her cheeks look puffy "Oh…" She whispered awkwardly Fionna got up from her seat swallowing her food "Excuse me" Fionna walked to the sink to go clean herself up. Marshall laughed lightly he then stopped making his face go plain; emotionless he turned his head to Cake.

"By now I would of thought you wouldn't be scared of me" He grinned Cake huffed she turned back to the pancakes continuing to make them Marshall came closer "Oooo can I have some" He floated up to the cabinets opening them scanning through them "I know you guys have some red dye in here I just know it. Ah there she is" he pulled out the bottle of red dye pouring some of it in the batter mixing it until it turned a velvet color.

"Did I say you could have some?" Cake placed a hand on her hip giving Marshall a glare.

"No, but this way is much easier" He poured the batter into the pan "Yummers" he whispered watching the pancake burn.

"You're a strange kid" Cake whispered, Fionna then came back her face sort of cleaned there was still a spot of chocolate on the corner of her face. Without saying a word she began to close the blinds until it was completely pitch dark Cake immediately tried to light up the candles in the dark, but she failed at times. Marshall put away his umbrella as they did.

"Hey wassup" Fionna greeted Marshall.

"Hey dude" He floated above her ruffling her hat Fionna blushed. He went in front of her "You don't even know how to clean your face properly" He grabbed the nearest napkin cleaning the chocolate stain that was still on the corner of her mouth "If your ever going to be my Queen you must have manners missy" he chuckled. Fionna grumbled under her breathe he always-made jokes about this she knew it wasn't the truth she would never be his Queen they both knew that. At least that's what she thought she sat back down in her seat taking more bits of her pancakes into her mouth.

"Why are you here early?" She swallowed as she licked her lips cleaned Marshall floated towards the pancakes he was making flipping them on the other side.

"Why I can't be here?" He raised an eyebrow Fionna was going to reply, but as the words were ready to leave her mouth when suddenly she heard Cake cry in pain.

"Damn fire!" She whimpered, "Whatever…I'm just disappointed that my fur got burnt, but okay" Fionna shook her head she looked up at Marshall.

"Any ways I do want you here I just thought you were going to be coming around eight thirty that's all…" Marshall placed the cooked pancakes on his plate; grabbing a fork as well he floated to the other side of the table across from Fionna. She looked at the clock viewing the time it was six twenty four.

"OH yeah I was at Bubba's kingdom" He took a bit from the blood colored food stabbing his fangs into it sucking out the brightness of it leaving it plain and colorless.

"Why?" Fionna asked.

"Because he wanted to do something for him"

"What did you do for him?" Marshall began to take something out of his pocket.

"He wanted me to pass on a message to you" He slid the folded paper across the table. "I didn't read because Gumbutt said I couldn't, but you know I knew you were going to tell me so, might as well wait or something like that I don't know" He sighed. Fionna laughed a little as she unfolded the paper.

_Dear, Fionna _

_ Let me start off by saying thank you for all the things you've done for the Candy Kingdom and for me. Without you I don't know what we would do and to show our gratefulness I would like to take you out for dinner my treat you may bring someone, but only one person. Come to the Candy Kingdom at five tomorrow we will discuss it there._

_ From,_

_ Prince Gumball _

Fionna finished reading the letter this was very kind for Gumball to do for her and of course, she would want to go it's free food she wouldn't pass that chance. Marshall raised an eyebrow "What does it say?" Fionna slid it across the table back to him.

"Here you read it" Marshall opened it unfolded it again reading the paper. Fionna watched him as his eyes scanned the writing seeing his expressions change.

"Dinner?" He had an expression that read, "You gotta be kidding me".

"I think it's cool" She shrugged "Free Food" Marshall laughed at this.

"It says you can only take one person who are you going to take Fi?" Marshall asked.

"Cake probably can't go…" Cake came into the room.

"Go where?" Her furs around her fingers were burnt now.

"Gumball invited me to go to the dinner with him I can only invite one person"

"Yeah I can't go"

"Why?" Marshall asked the cat.

"Because Marshall I'm going to take a vacation with my boyfriend" Cake smiled at this.

"She's leaving tomorrow" Fionna added Marshall nodded.

"So, who are you going to take?" Marshall asked.

"You if you want to" She lowered her head trying to hide the blush that was upon her face. Marshall mouth a formed in O shape surprised by her choice.  
"S-sure I'll go" He laughed nervously. Fionna looked up her eyes sparkling.

"Really?!" She almost yelled out in joy.

"Of course, Fi."

A/N

Okay so I finished.

I think it was pretty good, but all I care is what you guys think since I wrote this for you lovely, beautiful people.

Any ways thanks for reading and have a wonderful day or night.

Stay Beautiful.

Kept It Ugly.

The Girl Who Dared To Smile.


End file.
